discord_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegon VI Targaryen
King Aegon VI Targaryen (243 AC - Present), nicknamed “the -epithet-” as a result of -reason-, succeeded his father as King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm in 260 AC. Descended from a long line of distinguished ancestors, his antecedents include his father, Aegon V, (insert someone), and Aegon the Conqueror, to name a few. He is formally styled as Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. His forebearers have used the style for centuries, dating all the way back to the establishment of the Targaryen dynasty following Aegon’s Conquest of Westeros and the unification of the Seven Kingdoms under the authority of the Iron Throne in King’s Landing. Biography Birth Aegon VI Targaryen was born in the capital city of King’s Landing in 243 AC to Aegon V Targaryen and his wife, Janna Targaryen, a daughter of the Lord of Highgarden. Upon his delivery, he was named by his mother as Aegon, after Aegon the Conqueror, and given the courtesy address of Prince. He was the first child born to the couple and despite their differences, he was celebrated largely by them and acted as a final way for them to mediate between themselves. His birth was a surprise, especially considering the union of a Targaryen outside of their family line was a rare occurrence, and thus the prospect of a child produced from such a union being placed into the position of heir to the Iron Throne was almost unheard of. The event was held in high regard and even greater expectation. Aegon V, the King’s Hand, the Small Council, and a majority of the senior nobility of King’s Landing were present. As was customary, the High Septon was present as well to bless the child following his birth. Upon delivery, the child was handed not to the Queen, but to the King, who then publicly announced that he was to become their future King. At that moment, every figure in the room dipped into deep bows and swept low curtsies in reverence to the newborn heir of Westeros. Outside in the streets, the lowborn commonfolk cheers could be heard outwith the city walls and in the Red Keep, and it is more specifically noted that the fountains within the city were filled with wine and celebrations were held in the boy’s honour. Those that recall the day would remember it as “the day of Aegon the Sixth”. From the moment of his birth, Aegon was placed into the immediate care of the royal governess, an experienced lady from the island of Tarth. Every attention was given to the young boy’s wellness and comfort, with no expense spared in the matter of the materialistic requirements for his care. Childhood Aegon is remembered by those closest to him, such as his siblings, as a more reserved and serious boy. Despite this, he was able to take fun in being a bit playful and carefree in his earliest years. Privately described by his mother, he was "joyful and lovely", a much-needed change from the disposition of his father, Aegon V. From the time they were able to be taken out of the care of their mother, Aegon and his siblings were placed into the care of the royal governess- a lady from Tarth-, from whom they would receive the parental nurturing and care. In the time that they were under her, the children grew close to her and to each other, which is a bond that remained until their teenage years. His governess noted in one of her writings describing the young Prince, "Prince Aegon is extremely picky. He does not seem willing to play with anything unless it is brand new; anything that has been used before, he shuns". His governess and the maids that served under her found him to be a difficult child to care for, oftentimes becoming exasperated with his obsessive and demanding personality. Minority Reign Ascension Upbringing and Education Later Childhood Nearing Majority Personal Reign Coronation Personality & Appearance Personality Aegon's personality was noted to be staunchly dependent on who he was directed toward. On one side, he could have been noted to have a cruel mixture of proud and condescending, while on the other, a charismatic mixture of wise and loving. More often than not, some people would find that it depends on the time of day, while other times, it merely depends on whom he is interacting with. His infamous pride comes from his knowledge of his long lineage, which, despite the negative traits that it may have, is not something he is exactly one to denounce. Because of this, he also obtains a nature that makes him believe he is above others, not only because he is king, but because he is a Targaryen, and at that, he expects his family members to behave the same. He has noted before that "We are the descent of Aegon the Conqueror, my namesake, and I intend to behave as such, but not only for myself to do so- I expect you all to do the same", which shows his devotion to the image of his family. However, despite his care for the image of his family, Aegon makes no effort to hide his own transgressions that come in the form of his notoriously libertine relationships with courtiers and the like. Aegon is also known to be controlling, which was discovered early on in his childhood by his governess and her colleagues. From the choice of which toys he got to play with, to what he would and would not eat, Aegon enjoys being in control of what happens in his life, and to that end, what happens in the lives of others. Sometimes he is conscientious of what is happening, while other times, it escapes his mind easily. Appearance Issue Legitimate Issue Illegitimate Issue Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 243 AC - 260 AC - His Royal Highness the Prince Aegon Targaryen * 260 AC - Present - His Grace, Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm Honours N/A Category:Kings of the Seven Kingdoms Category:House Targaryen Category:Births at King's Landing Category:Child Kings Category:Westerosi